


The Duel

by jysellahorn22



Series: The Duel [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jysellahorn22/pseuds/jysellahorn22
Summary: This is how Emperor Palpatine excapes from the Force Prizon and how the whole Skywalker Family joins together and puts him back, and Ben learns some new talents.





	1. Chapter 1

Luke was standing by the window of his office looking out at all the people that were walking past the Jedi Temple. Then all of a sudden there was a knock at his door. "Enter" Luke said.  
Leia, Han and Allana came in and sat down on the chairs.  
"Luke, please let me help you plan this party." Leia asked her brother.  
"It is almost all planned already I just have to do the final details." Luke replied back to her and then he sat down in his chair I just have the decorations left then it is all done. Well Miss Allana are you ready for tomorrow so I can take you out shopping." Luke asked his great niece.  
"I can't wait!" She almost yelled.  
"Well maybe I should go with you two just to make sure you get the right dress." Leia stated to Luke and Allana.  
"No, we can do it ourselves right Uncle Luke." Allana said to him.  
"You know we can" Luke replied.  
"Any word from Ben?" Han asked hoping to change the subject to give Luke a break from Leia who was trying to but in her hand to plan the party.  
"No I got a feeling that I will hear back from him in a couple of days, and I would sense if he was hurt Leia and he is not so don't even ask." Luke said and then got up and added, " Now what do you say we get out of here for the night and go out for some fun."  
"How about we go back to my place and I make some spiceloaf." Han said.  
"Yeah, lets go I have enough tome to make it." Leia said.  
"Thanks, Han" Luke said.  
"No problem, Luke."  
The dinning room in the Solo house was a large room with a huge dinning room glass table that had steel chairs with silver rod backs and after dinner was done and Luke left. Han sat in the living room on the couch when Leia walked in.  
"Allana is finally asleep, and she is very excited about going out with uncle Luke tomorrow. I just wish I could go with them." Leia said as she sat down next to Han.  
"Will you relax about that? Luke will be fine with Allana tomorrow, he won't pick anything out for her that will be to fancy." Han said as he was sipping his wine.  
"I know, he made all the mistakes with Jania so he should be fine with Allana." Leia as she put her head on Han's shoulder.  
When Luke got back to his cabin in the Jedi Temple, he heard his comm. panel going off, so he answered it.  
"Hello, there Ben." Luke said looking at a holo image of his son from his apt on Nabboo.  
"Hi Dad, how are you?" Ben asked  
"Better if you can come home soon." Luke answered him.  
"About that I don't think I will be able to come home anytime soon. " Then all of a sudden he saw Vestara Khai walk in to the room.  
"Hello Master Luke." Ves said to him.  
"Hello and how is my daughter in law tonight?" Luke asked her.  
"I am good and you."  
"Are you the reason why Ben is not coming home any time soon?" Luke asked her.  
"Yes, I am and now I am going to patch my father in this call." Vestara said and then she hit a red button on the comm. panel and Gavar Khai image appeared on the comm. screen so everyone could see him.  
"Okay now that everybody is here, Ben and myself can say what we have to and then the rest is up to you, I am pregnant, you both are going to be grandfathers, now before you all get excited about it. We want you both to do one more duel, and the one who wins will leave his order and the one who looses will be named after. Meaning that at the end of the duel there will be one grand parent standing and he will retire and will be well taken care of.  
"Ben is she serious?" Luke asked his son.  
"Yes, dad she is and I agree with her, this is only the fair way to decide what side of The Force the baby will be trained on, now if you will excuse us we have to go baby shopping." Then Ben hit the comm. button and both he and Vestara disappeared leaving Gavar and Luke left on the comm. unit.  
"Perfect, thanks a lot Ben, this is just what I need on top of me planning my party." Luke said and then he hit the comm. unit button and he disappeared too. That left Gavar still on the line, who then pushed another button on the comm. unit and then that line lit up with a sith apprentice body's coming to life.  
"Octcan, did you get all of that?" Gavar said to him.  
"Yes, sir."  
"Good go to Coruscant and find out about that party and then get back to me." Gavar told him and then he hit the comm. Button and he was gone.  
The next morning after Luke was dressed, he started to walk to Leia and Han's apartment to pick up Allana for their shopping date.  
When he got there he rang the bell and entered.  
"Master Luke, it is good to see you sir."  
"Hi Threepio" Luke said as he looked at the droid that his father created for his grandmother on Tatooine.  
"Uncle Luke are you ready to go?" Allana said to her great uncle as she was running up to him.  
"I am all set let's go." Luke said has he opened the door and Allana stepped out and then he followed. I won't be to late with her." He said and then they were gone walking down the street.  
While they were on the street Allana saw all the new cities that were built and she started to ask a lot of questions about her brother Anakin.  
Luke was trying his best to answer as many as he could but she was just asking them to fast for him to answer her. He felt relieved to see the shopping center right up the street, and then he finally was able to say to Allana, "What store to do you want to go shopping in?"  
"The Little Princess Store." Allana said to him.  
"All right then let's go to the Little Princess Store." Luke said to her and then they walked in the store, and the Luke saw why it was named that, all he could see was evening gowns and associates to go with it.  
They walked to a rack and Allana said, "there are too many dresses I can't choose one."  
"I have an idea, close your eyes and stretch out with your feelings and then point to a dress after you do that open your eyes." Luke told her.  
"Okay here I go." Then Allana closed her eyes and pointed to a long blue and gold dress. She opened her eyes and stared at the dress for a couple of minutes, Then she said I think I better try this on to see if it fits." Then she walked into the dressing room to see if the dress fit her. Leaving Luke outside in the dress store.  
A few minutes later Allana came out in a long evening gown that was blue with gold trim.  
"This is the dress, I love it uncle Luke."  
"I think that is definitely the dress Allana." Luke said and then added well now that you have chosen a dress we have to pay for it, which means that you have to take it off." He added.  
Once that was paid for they left that store and headed to the Cloak and dagger store.  
After they entered that store, Allana saw all the different king of daggers and said, "I did not know there were so many different types of daggers uncle Luke."  
"We are not here to look at daggers little one, we are here to buy your family new cloaks for the party, and I want you to design the family crest that will go on the right side of the cloaks."  
"I can do that." And then she took a note pad and drew a circle that had an S in it with a six by the right of the S.  
"How is this?" She asked her uncle.  
"I love it is perfect." Luke said and then he paid for them and said, "I will have my droid pick them up when the time is right." Then they walked out the store and sat at a table to have some coca.  
While they were at the table Luke's comm. unit went off. Master Skywalker, did you forget that we had a meeting at the temple at 12pm.  
"Opps, I am on my way right now." Luke said and then he looked at his great niece sitting across from him who was now looking at him.  
"I guess it is time to go home then." Allana said to uncle Luke.  
"Yes, and I don't want you to show your gown to anybody in the family until the night of the party is it a deal." Luke told his niece.  
" It is a deal uncle Luke." Then they started the walk home.  
When they got to the apartment, Allana entered and said, "Thanks uncle Luke for a great day, and I promise that no one will see my dress until the night of the party."  
"I am glad you had fun, now I have to go I will see you soon little one." And with that Luke hit the street running to the temple because he felt a tremor in the Force and it was coming from the Temple.  
When he got there he saw Corran Horn battling a Sith Apprentice with lightsabers, and then the sith apprentice turned his head and saw the Grand Master come into the room. Then the sith apprentice jumped up and went out the window.  
"Would someone please tell me how a sith got into the Temple?" Luke said as he looked at Corran and the other Jedi.  
"We don't know how he got in here, but we do know that he heard about the party, especially the part as to when and where it is going to be held and some of the other details." Corran said to his old friend.  
"Perfect just perfect." Luke said out loud.  
To be continued.


	2. The Duel Chapter 2

PART TWO: THE PARTY  
Two nights before the party Threepio went to pick up the cloaks, at Cloaks and Daggers, then he went to Master Luke's cabin in the Jedi Temple.  
"Master Luke, I am here sir, what do you need?" Threepio told him.  
"I need you to give Han these letters, he is to read them before The Solo family leaves for The Party after that I will be all set, just make sure that this stuff gets to the Solo's place and make sure that nobody opens them until The Party two nights from now."  
"Yes sir." Threepio said to him.  
When Threepio got back to the Solo's place, Han, Leia, Jaina, and Allana were all sitting at the kitchen table?  
"Threepio, you got them, I can't wait until we can wear them, two nights from now." Allana said to the droid.  
"Threepio what are those?" Leia asked.  
"I don't know Princess. But Master Luke does not want you to open them until The Party. He also gave me these letters to be read before we leave for The Party after we are ready to go."  
"Well then it is going to be a long couple of days." Han said and then they finished dinner.  
The Day of The Party the Solo house was a mad house, Leia was getting into her evening gown which was a long white dress with gold trim and then she put her ulitiey belt on so that she would be ready incase there was trouble.  
Han had also dressed up and was in his finest clothes black pants with the stripe going down the legs, a white shirt and black jacket. He was in the living room with Jaina and Allana who was in the blue and gold evening dress that Uncle Luke helped her pick out. When Leia finally came out and she saw every one she was almost in tears.  
"Now lets not cry Leia we have to be strong for Luke tonight, I have a feeling that he is going to need all the support he can get.  
"Grandpa, read the letters now." Allana said to him.  
"Okay I guess it is that time." Han said then he hit a button and the letter opened.  
Hi everyone, if you are reading this then you must know that tonight is very special to me. I need you all to be strong tonight, I have a feeling that The Party will be interrupted by the Sith. If that happens I will need Han and Lando to get all the Non Force users out of the dinning hall in the temple and bring them to one of the landing bays there. Also if Sith Saber Khai shows up and some how gets out of the dinning hall I have to go after him alone. When and if that happens I want Leia to let Master Horn to know that I left and make sure that no body follows me I have to finish what I started with Khai my self. Please try to understand that this has to end this way. Once you open the Garnet bags you will see some cloaks in there. Allana drew you family crest which Han will where it is a circle with a S inside and it has a small 6by the S The 6 means Leia, Han, Jaina, Jacen, Anakin and Allana all six of the Solos. Rouge Squadron will come and escort you to the Temple tonight. No matter how this turns out I will always be with you so hold your heads up high tonight because we have earned tonight.  
Love always,  
Luke  
Leia raced into Han's arms and he just held her for a few minutes, and then he started to hand out the cloaks to Leia, Jaina and Allana.  
"Allana, you did a good job coming up with the family crest." Han said to her.  
"Thank you, and don't worry about uncle Luke he will be fine, he is strong." Allana said and then the door rang and Allana went to get it.  
"Hi come on in we are all ready to go." Allana said.  
Rouge Squadron came in and then all the Solo's put their hoods on and went to the Temple for The Party.  
When they got to the Temple they made their way to the dinning room, and there they sensed Luke he was nice and calm as he looked down at his family from the top level. When they got the entrance Corran Horn said, "Jedi Salute." Then the entire light saber lit and went straight up in the air and then the Solo family entered the dinning hall. After they were in the door to the dinning room shut. And they all waited for Luke to come in.  
After about fifteen minutes they saw him on the top level of the dinning hall he then said the following, " Friends and family thank you so much for coming I hope you all enjoy the party and with that let us eat then all of a sudden the food appeared and the guests got in line, at the head table Han, Leia, Jaina and Allana sat down and Luke came up to them and he to sat down at the head table. During dinner the music started and Luke had a dance will Leia first, and it was there he whispered that she had to be strong during the party. Then he had a dance with Jaina and before he had a dance with Allana he called her up to the center of the floor "Amelia I am have someone here who wants to see you, Ladies and Gentlemen please rise for Queen Mother Tenel Karr. Once she came down she said, "Amelia I am going to give you a choice please choose wisely, you can either have Jedi Knight Jacen Solo's light saber or a dance with your Uncle."  
"I would like to dance with my Uncle if you don't mind your hineness." Then Luke and Amelia had their dance it was after that when the sith came out of nowhere and Han and Lando got all the non force and younglings out of there fast. The lightsabers clashed and then Luke saw Khai run out the dinning room and Luke followed him. Leia saw him go and said, "Master Horn close the blast door nobody follows the Grand Master out."  
While all this was going on in the dinning room, Luke went to his locker and took out his father's lightsaber. Artoo gave a soft beep, not this time Artoo you stay out here. Then Luke went into the training room and shut the door behind him.  
"Gavar I know you are here, it is time we finish this and find out who will be going back to the kids." Luke said and then out of the blue Gavar jumped down from a higher level and attacked Luke.  
Meanwhile in the dinning room the fight was just ending, Luke had given Corran strict orders to leave one of the sith apprentices alive so he had done just that, now they were all waiting to see who would come back from the final fight going on some where else between Luke and the other sith that escaped.  
Back in the training room Gavar said to Luke, "I can't let there be another Luke Skywalker around and then he tried to slice Luke in half, but Luke blocked it and then used that as a way to end Gavar's life.  
When the blast doors opened and Luke stepped in there was a huge applause and he said, " Master Horn please bring the Sith apprentice forward."  
Master Horn grabbed the sith by the arm and brought him to Luke then Luke tossed Gavar's light saber in the air, and said "May the next two generations of the khai's have peace. Now you can bring this to Khai's widow. Now you can leave." After he left Luke said, " You have all fought bravely, Master Horn, I name you the new Grand Master here is my lightsaber. I am done fighting." Then Luke walked proudly out of the dinning hall.  
The next day Leia and Allana were summoned to the Temple. They both walked in to the room where the counsel was seated and was told by the Grand Master that Leia had become a master, and Allana was to be her apprentice. Then they walked back to their apartment to hear the news.  
When they got there, Han was talking to Luke on the Comm. unit.  
"Hi Leia and Allana, congratulations both of you for your promotions. You have earned them."  
"Uncle Luke, whose baby are you holding?" Allana asked.  
"This is your baby cousin Gavar and my grandson who I will help raise and train to be a Jedi when he is old enough we are to say that Ben has adopted him in public just so he will be safe just like you." I will see you soon when you come and visit, in two weeks. I love all of you and take care of yourselves." And then Luke hit the comm. button and he was gone leaving Leia Han, Jaina, and Allana alone on Coruscant.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: The Duel (10 Months Later)  
While Luke was at Naboo, he went to Ben’s apartment and heard his grandson crying. “Wow he has some lungs,” Luke said as he walked into the hallway. “Hi Master Luke,” Ves told him and then she gave him a quick hug. “Ben is in the living room with your grandson,” Ves told Luke.   
Luke followed her and entered the living room on the right. He saw his son sitting on a leather couch, holding Gavar. Ben put Gavar in his cradle and hugged his dad.   
“He is awake if you want to hold him.” Ben then looked at his dad, and had to smile. He thought to himself, I am very happy that he made it and Gavar did not.   
“I heard that Ben,” Vestara yelled out loud.   
Ben cringed. “Hey dad how about we take Gavar to the park and give some alone time for Vestara?”   
“Sure,” Luke said to his son, so they packed up everything that was needed and grabbed Gavar and they left the house. Ben could sense a Sith present, and it was not Ves that he sensed.  
“Ben, I have a feeling that there is going to be trouble.” Luke looked at his grown son.  
“Yeah, that is why I got Gavar and you out of there. There is another Sith here, and Ves told me that she would deal with it.” Ben looked down at his son. He could sense that Gavar was a little stressed. So he picked his son up and held him for a while.   
Luke looked around at the park. He could not believe that his mother was from here. “Hey Ben, did I tell you about my mother?” Luke asked his son as he looked at him holding his grandson.  
“No, you did not. Do you remember what she was like?” he asked his father and sat down next to him.  
“I don’t remember much of her, you would have to ask your aunt, but from what she told me she was very sad. I eventually found out from a diary that your great grandmother wrote that my mother cared very much for my father even though there was a huge age difference between them. That she was a handmaiden to the queen of Naboo is all I know,” Luke told his son.  
“Dad, do you know anything else, like her name?” he asked, with a sad look on his face.  
“Her name was Padme. That is all that I know and I guess that is all that I will ever know,” Luke said as he turned to his son and grandson.  
“Dad, let’s go for another walk. I want to show you something.” Luke then got up from the bench and followed Ben and Gavar to a graveyard.   
“Ben, why are we here?” he asked his son. Then he saw it, a big grave stone, that said on it This is where the beloved queen and senator of Naboo lies Padme Amidala.  
“I believe that is my grandmother dad, and your mother,” Ben told him with a smile. He then stepped back so his father could have a look for the first time at his mother.  
Luke walked up to the grave and touched it. He could feel through the Force that she was truly his mother.  
He then wiped a tear from his eye. “Ben, how did you find this out?” He turned to look at his son who was holding his grandson.  
“I did some research and let me tell you it was not easy, but I found out the truth. So I figured that if you survived the battle with Gavar Khai then I should tell you the truth about your mother. I wanted you to focus on the battle first and not about the past,” Ben said and then Gavar started to bawl. Ben tried to calm his son down. Luke looked at his grandson and could feel the pain he was in. Something had happened to his mother.   
“Ben, I think we should go now.” Luke then turned from his mother’s grave and started to walk away, with Ben and Gavar behind him.  
Half an hour later, they were back at Ben’s apartment. They entered and saw the place in shreds. Luke walked into the bedroom and saw Vestara dead lying across the bed. He closed her eyes. “Ben you need to see this,” Luke yelled to his son.  
Ben walked in and broke down in tears. He walked up to his bed and saw his wife lying across the bed.  
He picked her up and put his head to her chest. Then she was gone to be with the Force.  
Luke looked around the room, and then he saw a letter addressed to Ben.  
“Son, she left this for you,” he said with tears in his eyes. Ben pressed the button and an image of Vestara came up. “Hello Ben and Gavar please do not be sad, the Sith found me and found out that I was married to you Ben. So this is my punishment, but they do not know about our son so please try to keep it like that. I will always love both of you.” Then she disappeared. “Well, we need to clean this place up,” Ben told his father. They both got to work and continued to work through the day. They just finished cleaning when the was a knock at the door. “Enter,” Ben yelled.  
“Hi. I am General Thomas, from Queen Elisa, and I would like to invite both of you to the palace for dinner.”  
“We don’t have a sitter so my son would have to come too if that is okay sir,” Ben replied.  
“Of course,” General Thomas told them.  
“Ben, why don’t you go ahead and I will stay here with Gavar,” Luke told him.  
“Okay. Thanks dad,” Ben told him and then the two of them left for the palace.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Jedi Skywalker, how do you like living here on Naboo?" General Thomas asked him while he was driving the Speeder.

"I am loving it here. It is so peaceful. My dad likes it here too," Ben replied. He then looked at the city and looked at the people living here. They are so happy and peaceful he said to himself.

The two of them reached the palace and Ben just whistled. "Wow, this is very pretty," he said.

"Thanks, we try to keep it up," Thomas told him and then he opened the door for Ben. He walked in and saw the photos of the queens of the past. He then noticed the one of his grandmother, Senator Padme Amidala.

"Yes, everyone was so sad when the senator and former queen passed away. It took a long time for everyone to forgive Senator Palatine," the general told Ben.

"You were there when it happened," said Ben.

"I was twelve when Senator Padme passed away. Nobody ever heard a reason why she passed, but there were rumors that she died during childbirth. If so, they could have been heirs to the throne, due to the law change that stated the thrones of planets were to be inherited, not elected. Anyway, right this way Queen Elisa is waiting for us." Thomas finished talking and then led the way to the Queen's throne room where they could talk.

When they entered the throne room Ben was in awe. He saw a throne, near the end of the room, and a table and chairs near the left of the room. He saw Queen Elisa, and then he bowed to her. "Please, Jedi Skywalker, there is no need for you to bow. I know who your grandmother is and your secret is safe with me. Now where is your father?" she asked as she stood and motioned for a chair.

"He decided to stay with my son who is only a month old today," Ben told the queen.

"Well, I would have liked to meet the son of Senator Padme, maybe some other time. What I wanted to ask you is if you would like to have General Thomas's position for the Royal Guard. As you see, he is getting along in years and would like to retire." The queen finished speaking.

"Wow, I am honored your highness. It is something I need to discuss with my father, because I am technically still an active Jedi Knight," Ben answered the queen.

"I understand. Here is a job description, and some of the benefits so you can look it over. You could technically have the throne if you want it, because of the laws that Emperor Palpatine put into effect Take as much time as you need, the general will see you home." Then the queen left the throne room.

The ride back to Ben's apartment was a quiet one. He entered his apartment and saw Luke out on the porch.

"Hey dad, can I talk to you about something?" Ben asked as he stepped out on the porch.

"Of course. So what did the queen have to say?" he asked as he looked at his son.

"Well, first she offered me a job as the General of the Royal Guard. Then she told me that I was actually able to take the throne if I wanted it." Luke turned to look at his son in shock.

"Say that again!" Luke looked shocked.

"Yeah, the queen said the Emperor Palpatine changed the laws so the family inherited the throne, instead of being elected."

"Yeah, I think it is time to call your aunt," Luke said and then they connected to Leia.

A few minutes later they had a conversation going with Leia.

"Hey there, Luke. What is going on?" she asked.

"Do you know if Emperor Palpatine changed the laws so that a family inherited the throne instead of being elected?"

"I thought I heard Bail talking to my mom about that one night when I was little, but I don't remember," Leia told him. "Why do you ask?"

"The Queen of Naboo says that Ben is the king of Naboo because of his biological grandmother namely our Mom Padme." Luke watched as his sister's mouth dropped.

"Wow, Luke, look behind you," Leia said. Then Luke turned his head and saw his father's ghost.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Luke asked his father's spirit.

"Nice to see you too, Luke" Anakin answered him.

"Sorry," Luke answered back.

"Grandpa, what is going on here?" Ben asked him.

"I am here because I could not help overhear the conversation. I think I might have a solution for you. Emperor Palpatine had a lot of secret places, where he kept personal stuff that I was not allowed to see. Some of them are at the old palace on Corusant, other places were on his star destroyer, but they were all over the places he ruled. Maybe you can get some answers there. We did not talk much about some of his ideas. He kept to himself. That is all I know, but my dear daughter you might be able to find some of these answers in your place of residence. It was once Emperor Palpatine's place of living too." Anakin finally finished his story. Then he heard his daughter in-laws voice. "Time is up, time for you to go."

"Take care of each other please." Then Anakin disappeared.

"Mara, do you have any thoughts on this?" Luke asked his dead wife, who he truly missed.

"I can't help you with this Luke, but your father can. He is the only one who would have ideas, so you will see him again." Then her voice was gone.

"I will check around Corusant for the secret places," Leia told Luke.

"I got a feeling that if you start with your place, it might have some answers," Luke said and then added, "I will visit Corusant soon. I miss you Leia. May The Force Be With You." Luke cut off the commutation with her.

"Now for you I think you should take the General's position Ben. It will be good for you and it will help you in the future." Luke looked at his son with his mouth open.

"Dad, you want me to leave the Order," Ben replied to his father. Not leave the order technically, but put in for a transfer to Naboo, because it would keep Gavar safe," Luke told Ben.

"Okay dad. I will put in for a transfer and take the General's position for Gavar." Ben then called the Queen to tell her the good news and then called Grand Master Horn to give him the bad news.


End file.
